


Date night

by tryingtowritedestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingtowritedestiel/pseuds/tryingtowritedestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was not moping over Castiel`s date tonight</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was sure he was the big brother, not Sammy. He was pretty damn sure about that little fact. But the way Sammy (or Sam like he wanted to be called now that he was not a “little” kid anymore), was teasing him these days Dean was not so sure anymore.

Dean was in love, and that little rat had figured it out. It was not a big deal, but apparently Sammy saw it another way. Sammy wanted Dean to do something about his crush, stop pining. The music was driving him insane. 

So Dean may have been playing the same song over and over again, but that did not mean that he was a love sick puppy that was moping around. He was NOT moping.  
The thing was that Cas was going on a date. A date that Jo had helped him with, that traitor. So Dean may be a little jealous, or a lot, but nobody is keeping score of it so just shut your cakehole.

It was Friday, and Dean was sitting in his room (NOT moping) when he heard the doorbell rang and then his mother calling him down.   
Dean was not planning on leaving his bed, he didn`t plan on doing so before maybe a month or so, but his mother didn`t stop calling. So Dean made his way down stairs, not wanting to have his mother angry with him.

He stopped short, and just stood with his mouth hanging open when he reached the front door.  
Cas was standing in the doorway, smiling that rare smile that Dean sometimes caught a glimpse of, the one that reached his eyes and made his nose crinkle. 

“What are you doing here, man?” Dean asked when his mind and mouth finally connected. 

Cas smile grew bigger, and he looked down at his shoes before he lifted his gaze to look straight into Dean`s eyes.

“Taking you out on a date, assbutt”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you doing here, man?”
> 
> “Taking you on a date, assbutt”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying for a second chapter, tell me now if I should just give up.

Jo may be the most brilliant girl in the world or the most conniving, it was up for discussing. She came up with the whole date thing,  
like Cas would ever come up with something like that. But after seeing the look on Dean`s face when Jo had run up to him in the cafeteria to  
tell him she had found the perfect guy for him, Cas had to admit that maybe it was not that bad of an idea after all.

That was almost a week ago and standing in the mirror, he was starting having second thoughts about the whole thing, (again, it had been  
an on and off thing since this whole thing started), what if Dean didn`t care about him that way? Jo had been so sure but now that Friday night  
had come, Castiel thought maybe he should just stay home and tell Dean on Saturday that the date was a fiasco. It wasn`t like Dean didn`t know  
that Castiel was terrible at talking to new people. And it was not like Dean would ever know the difference, but lying was not something he was good at.

Talking about the date at school with Dean and their friends had been easy. He just had to tell them what he was actually planning on doing on the that  
he was suppose to take Dean on.  
Dean never said much when the others brought up Castiel`s date, and Castiel was hoping Dean`s short (shorter than usual) temper and his moping meant that  
he didn`t want Castiel to go on the date.

It was never good to know with Dean, he didn`t talk about emotions (we`re not chicks, Cas, he always said, so no chick flick moments, okay?  
So here he was on Dean`s front door, looking at his shoes hearing music from Dean`s room and if Castiel was nervous, hearing Dean`s moping song help  
his nerves a great deal (Best not to tell Dean that he knew about that). 

Mary opened the door, giving Castiel her bright smile, “You`re here for Dean, sweetie?”  
Castiel just nodded, not trusting his voice just yet. It took Dean longer than usual to come down stairs, but when he finally spoke, Castiel just looked  
down at his shoes, smiling before he liftet his gaze to Dean`s.

“What are you doing here, man?”

“Taking you on a date, assbutt”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean`s NOT freaking out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really don`t know about this. I may delete it later today.   
> English is still not my mother tongue, so any mistakes are mine alone.

Sammy`s teasing hadn`t stopped, in any case it just escalated. And Dean was sure he still was the older one, this shit had to stop soon. Or else he   
would be in deep trouble with his parents. 

So what if Dean was playing the same song over and over again? At least it wasn`t the same song he played a couple of days ago, so Sammy should   
cut him some slack for that? 

So maybe the date had worked out pretty well. And by pretty well could mean that they spent an hour just making out in his car, but only maybe because   
Dean didn`t kiss and tell (or at least not when it came to Cas). 

The deal was that Dean was freaking out (just a bit), what was actually going to happen now? It`s wasn`t like he had any experience with being in a relationship,   
he was great for a date or two but not what came after. He should call Cas and just tell him to forget about the whole deal, yeah that sounded easy enough.  
Someone banged on his door yelling;

“Turn down the damn music”   
“Shut up, bitch” 

Dean smirked; he had to do something to get even with all the teasing Sammy had been doing lately.  
The thing about calling the whole thing off was an easy enough plan if it hadn`t been for Dean remembering how good it felt  
kissing Cas. How good it was running his fingers down the other boy`s spine, hearing the little sounds he made when Dean kissed certain parts.It felt right.

Fuck he was turning into a girl. Maybe he should just grow his hair out like Sammy and be done with it.

Yeah, so forgetting about it was impossible. Like he was going to manage to keep his hands and least of all his mouth away from Cas next time he saw him. 

To Cas:

I`m freaking out

Not what Dean planned on sending his best friend, but now all he could do was to wait. And wait and wait. 

From Cas:

No more pie left, Dean?

Dean let out a quite laugh, it was just Cas. Nothing to freak out about.

To Cas:  
Not this time. Now I want pie.

From Cas:

You always want pie. Why are you freaking out if not for pie?

To Cas:

I`ll fuck it up. U know I will.

From Cas:

I know nothing of that sort. I think it is going rather well.  
To Cas:  
Thats bc u don`t know any better. What if u get tired of me or some shit?

From Cas:

Don`t ask stupid questions, Dean. 

 

Dean smiled, at least the bickering hadn`t stopped.


End file.
